A Mother's Meddling
by animefreak103
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi are extremely hesitant about admitting their feelings to each other. That is, before Emiko steps in... Oh, and Dark and Krad boff like bunnies. DaisukeSatoshi, DarkKrad YAOI! Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DN Angel, but if I did, it would totally be a yaoi anime!

**A Mother's Meddling **

A/N: I know that they call each other Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun, but I'm exercising my poetic license.

**Chap 1 – The Beginning**

The phone rang through Satoshi's apartment, startling him out of a light doze. Blinking hazily, he looked around the apartment, trying to remember where the phone was. On the second ring, his brother Krad walked in and gave him an exaggerated look. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Krad, is Satoshi there?"

"Yeah, one second. Satoshi, your boyfriend's on the phone." He grinned as he handed it over to the glaring Satoshi, listening to Daisuke sputtering over the phone.

"Hey Daisuke, sorry about my brother, he's an idiot." He grinned as Daisuke still sputtered, trying to regain his composure. "What do you need?"

"You, obviously!" yelled Krad from the other room. Satoshi rolled his eyes – his brother really _was_ an idiot sometimes.

"Umm, yeah, anyways…" Daisuke muttered, "Mom said it was alright if Dark and I had a sleepover tonight. I'm inviting you and Takeshi. Can you tell Krad that Dark is inviting him?"

"Must he? They're just going to boff like bunnies all night!" Satoshi grinned as Daisuke began to sputter again. He was so easy to embarrass.

"Heck yes we will!" Krad yelled again. "Tell them we're coming!"

"Sure thing, Daisuke. We'll be there. By the way, do you have earplugs?"

A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 Later that evening

**Disclaimer:** Once again, totally don't own DN Angel.

**Chap 2 - Later that evening…**

"Hey Satoshi, Krad! How's it going?" Daisuke's bright welcoming smile welcomed them before they even knocked on the door to announce their arrival.

"Hello Daisuke. Thank you for inviting us to stay the night," Satoshi replied, than rolled his eyes as Krad bounced past them into Dark's arms, where they proceeded to have a massive make-out session.

"Umm, anyways…" said a blushing Daisuke, "Takeshi couldn't make it, he said that he was going on a date with Risa, which is a little weird, but you know." His grin was infectious, and Satoshi found himself grinning right along with him.

Dark finally de-suctioned himself from Krad and called over his shoulder, "Hey creepy boy! Come on, we're playing Twister in the living room! Okaa-san is spinning for us!"

"Dark! Don't call him creepy boy! His name is Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled at his brother.

"Hai, hai, nii-san, I won't call your boyfriend creepy boy anymore." Daisuke was once again reduced to sputtering as Satoshi thought to himself '_Geez, he's just like my idiot of a brother_….'

A/N: I know it's short. Sorry! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 The Wonderful Game of Twister

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, so don't sue.

**Chap 3 - The Wonderful Game of Twister**

"Right hand red!" yelled Emiko, watching as the boys followed her direction, trying not to look at her son groping Krad a little. Daisuke was blushing, and Satoshi was using all of his willpower not to smack his brother so he wouldn't have to watch them groping anymore. If it hadn't been Daisuke's mother's idea….

"Left foot yellow!" They all stretched, putting their foot on the yellow square, Dark staring blatantly at Krad's ass, Daisuke more subtly gazing at Satoshi.

"Right hand yellow!" As most of the yellow squares were filled up already, Dark and Krad quickly claimed one together, and Daisuke and Satoshi reached for the empty one at the same time, blushing when their hands brushed and quickly looking away from each other. "Gomen nasai!" They looked at each and chuckled at their own embarrassment over something so small. However, neither of them knew that the other's heart was thumping from that tiny brush. Emiko could have groaned - it was so obvious that they were into each other! If only they would admit it... Fortunately, her surprise upstairs would probably help it along.

"Right foot blue!" Somehow, Dark and Krad became tangled together and fell. _Of course_ it had nothing to do with the fact that Dark had been doing his best to grope his boyfriend. Krad's butt just _happened_ to get in his way, and he stumbled, and Krad had been right _there_….

Yeah, right.

The point is, clearly Daisuke and Satoshi walked away as the winners of that impromptu game.

A/N: I know they are really short, but bear with me, it gets awesome soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Even later that evening

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Chap 4 - Even later that night…**

"Time for bed boys!" yelled Emiko as she was cleaning up in the kitchen. All of the teens were currently draped all over the couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean. (A/N: I love that movie and it kicks ass, so it gets a mention! Most of my fellow female authors would probably agree on the sexiness of the main characters, even if you don't like the movie. Because I mean, who _doesn't_ think Depp and Bloom are sexy beasts?) Well, you could say that Daisuke and Satoshi were watching it. Krad was sitting between Dark's legs while the purple-haired teen 'innocently' stroked his chest. Needless to say, they were quite occupied with other things and _not_ watching the ultimate kick-ass movie.

Anyways… at Emiko's shout, the boys got up and headed upstairs, some for the innocent reason of sleeping over, some for the less innocent reason for sleeping over.

Daisuke and Satoshi climbed the stairs to Daisuke's room, quite unprepared for the sight that greeted them when they entered. Painting drop sheets covered the floor and the couch, and the sheets from the lower of the bunk beds was stripped bare of all linens. "Mom! What happened to my room?"

"I thought that we would start painting your room that new colour you wanted tomorrow, and I needed some more linens to make a bigger laundry load," Emiko said with perfect nonchalance as she looked in his room. When Satoshi had his back turned, she gave a quick wink to her son. "You two don't mind sharing the top bunk, do you? Sleep well!" She quickly escaped the room, chuckling silently to herself at the look on Daisuke's face as she went to her room with Kosuke. _'Well, if someone didn't push them in the right direction, they'd never reveal their feelings for each other,' _Daisuke's cunning mother thought to herself. _'Besides, they don't know what they're missing out on,' _was her last thought as Kosuke wrapped his arms around her.

"Umm…" stuttered Daisuke nervously, "do you mind Satoshi?" fervently hoping he'd say no. If he couldn't be close to him in any other way, he'd take this chance.

"It's fine Daisuke," he replied quietly. 'Curses!' he thought to himself. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want to do something stupid that might reveal his feelings for the redhead and thus ruin his friendship with the first friend he'd ever had. They both turned away, blushing softly as they readied for bed.

A/N: Lemon ahead! (as soon as I finish it - also, I promise, will be a longer chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5 Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DN Angel, much to my dismay.

**Chap 5 - Discoveries**

Daisuke turned in his sleep, unconsciously pressing closer to the other warm body in the bed. This didn't do much to improve Satoshi's state of being. He hadn't been able to fall asleep, and instead just gazed at the redhead's peaceful, sleeping expression. 'I can't handle this anymore. I have to tell him or go insane…. Just please, Kami-sama, don't let me lose him totally….'

"Daisuke, Daisuke wake up," he said, shaking the other teen gently. "Hmm… Satoshi? What's wrong?" He suddenly noticed how close they were and blushed, but didn't move away.

"I… Daisuke… I just have to tell you… I love you," he finished quietly, looking away and squeezing his eyes tightly shut as if waiting for rejection. "I just couldn't be here anymore and _not_ tell you. I'm sorry – I'll go home." He started to move towards the ladder that would get him far away from his friend, so Daisuke wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

"Matte, Satoshi, you can't leave without my reply," said Daisuke, laying a gentle hand on his arm. Satoshi immediately stilled, barely daring to hope… could this mean…? "Satoshi, aishiteru. I have for a while now." Daisuke's voice turned shy. "So, stay? Please?"

"Dai-chan," Satoshi whispered, turning around, looking at a blushing Daisuke, whose eyes were bright with joy and love. Hesitantly, he cupped the other's cheek, tilting his face up and moving slowly forwards, silently asking for permission from the other boy. When Daisuke smiled softly and closed his eyes, Satoshi closed the gap between their lips and could have moaned at their softness against his own. He wanted to speak, but knew that any words would ruin the perfectness, the _rightness_, of this moment. He put his hands on Daisuke's waist, still giving him the softest kiss, as his hands stole under the top and touched warm flesh. Daisuke moaned at the feeling of Satoshi touching him, encouraging the bluenette to run his hands up his sides, and then unbutton the shirt so he could push it off his shoulders. When Daisuke's torso was bare, he turned him so that he could lay him down and moved his mouth to gently suck on his neck, while his hands explored Daisuke's chest and stomach, trying to memorize every feature about him.

"Satoshi… oh Kami-sama…" Daisuke ground out as Satoshi kissed a path down his chest, then bucked his body against the other Satoshi's when he flicked a tongue against his nipple. While Daisuke was groaning beneath him, he moved his hands to the hem of his pajama bottoms, undid the drawstring on them and slowing pushed them down his hips. Daisuke lifted them, silently giving his permission for Satoshi to continue his ministrations. Quickly he removed them, tossing them to the floor. He stroked Daisuke's long, slim legs, gently kissing his inner thighs.

Briefly he looked up at his love. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open in a small 'O' as he panted, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Satoshi gave a small grin at the fact that he could affect him so. Lowering his head, he brushed his lips over the head of Daisuke's arousal, before taking him in his mouth. "Ah, Satoshi!" cried Daisuke as Satoshi pleasured him. With another cry, he came in his mouth. When he finally collapsed back on the bed, Satoshi moved up his body, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss.

"Can I make love to you Daisuke?" he asked, a faint blush on his face.

"Please," he replied, his voice as soft as Satoshi's. He leaned over, grabbed a small bottle of lotion from his dresser and pressed into Satoshi's hand. "Please," he said again. Satoshi could barely think beyond the thought that he was allowed to make love to Daisuke, the boy he had loved from afar for so long. Opening the bottle, he coated his fingers and slid his hand beneath Daisuke's body, gently pressing one finger against his entrance, slipping in almost with ease. Daisuke gave a soft moan at the intrusion, than leaned up and kissed Satoshi hard, trying to distract himself from what was going on, as he had added a second finger and it was starting to feel a little painful. When he added a third finger, Daisuke gave a small groan of pain. "Satoshi…" he whimpered softly.

"It's all right Dai-chan. It will feel better really soon, I promise. But," he added, as he removed his hand, "This might hurt a little bit. You just have to relax and trust me." Daisuke looked up into his bright blue eyes and saw only love and understanding. He instinctively relaxed his body, trusting in Satoshi to take care of him.

Satoshi lined himself up at Daisuke's entrance, putting one arm under his waist and lifting him slightly to get a better angle that would make it easier on him. He smiled gently down at his lover, knowing he was nervous about what was to come. "I love you so much Daisuke." He kissed him and gave one thrust of his hips to get the pain over with as quickly possible. Daisuke cried out, his nails digging into Satoshi's shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay Daisuke. I'm sorry." He held the redhead close to his body, stroking his hair and back under the tension in him eased and gave an experimental thrust. When Daisuke moaned, this time in pleasure, he did it again, deeper this time, causing Daisuke to suddenly see stars as some spot inside him was touched. "Satoshi!"

Satoshi seized his mouth in a rough kiss as he continued to move within Daisuke. "Satoshi, Satoshi, please!" Daisuke cried out.

"Soon, love. Real soon," Satoshi whispered into his ear. He moved faster, both of them spiraling towards complete bliss.

"I love you," they both whispered, just as Satoshi gave one final thrust. As he came, he gently bit Daisuke's collarbone to muffle his scream. Daisuke did the same to the same to Satoshi's shoulder, being the only place that he could reach.

Satoshi eventually collapsed on top of Daisuke, who wrapped his arms around his waist, absently caressing his back. Belatedly realizing that he might be a little heavy for his smaller lover, he rolled off, pulling Daisuke with him and cradling him against his chest as their breathing slowed down. That was by far better than his fantasies about the redhead.

He looked down at his little lover, and gave a small grin when he saw that he was mostly sleep. When he realized that Satoshi was staring at him, he said, "That was wonderful Sato-koi." The bluenette blushed at the endearment. "I love you," he continued, "but would it offend you if I fell asleep?" he asked, blushing adorably.

"Iie, of course not," Satoshi replied, chuckling. With a smile, Daisuke closed his eyes and snuggled into Satoshi's warm chest. "I love you," Satoshi whispered one final time, brushing some of Daisuke's errant locks off his forehead, gently kissing it. He fell into a peaceful sleep, arms wrapped tightly around the one he loved.

A/N: Only my second lemon, so please tell me what you think! Reviews are always good to receive!


	6. Chapter 6 The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I can only wish that I owned it after that last scene...

**Chap 6 - The morning after…**

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and heaved a sigh. Last night he'd had an amazing dream, involving Daisuke of course. It had felt so real, so waking up to find it was nothing more than a dream was a bit of a let-down. Oh well – if he couldn't have the real thing, he'd settle for realistic dreams. He couldn't see very well, on account of his lack of glasses and his low blood pressure, which was preventing him from waking up properly, so he didn't notice that he wasn't in his own room.

Which is why he nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when a bright, cheery voice said from behind him, "Morning!"

Satoshi turned swiftly around as Daisuke pulled himself onto to the bunk bed, managing to hold on to the small plate of biscuits and steaming cup of tea. He was wearing a white t-shirt (A/N: there is nothing better than a man in a white t-shirt drool), a pair of black shorts and a wide smile.

"Daisuke? What – " Satoshi managed to stammer, when he interrupted him. "I know that you have low blood pressure, so I brought you some food to wake you up for breakfast!" Daisuke smiled at him, then his eyes narrowed as he realized Satoshi was just going to sit there dumbly.

"Satoshi? Are you okay? You look kind of pale. Do you have a fever?!" At this alarming thought, Daisuke quickly put the tea and biscuits on the table before feeling Satoshi's forehead. "You don't feel warm…."

He was interrupted from his ramblings by Satoshi's small voice. "Daisuke? This – this isn't a dream." He reached out took the redhead's hand, feeling its smallness in his own hand. _Real_.

"Iie, of course not – Satoshi, what's wrong?" Daisuke cried as a tear slowly trickled down Satoshi's cheek. "Daijoubu ka?" He reached up with his other hand and cupped Satoshi's cheek, gently wiping up the tear.

"You – You're really here," Satoshi whispered. Daisuke finally caught on. Satoshi thought that he had dreamt last night. He smiled softly at the stunned commander, and leaned forward so that their foreheads rested together and they were looking deep into each other's eyes.

"You're not dreaming Sato-koi. I love you." Daisuke gently kissed him, which finally seemed to snap the bluenette out of his shock. Getting a hold of himself, he put his arms around his lover and pulled him close, tasting the green tea that he had had earlier. When they finally broke for much-needed air, Satoshi pulled him into his arms and just held him against his body. "Oh Kami-sama, Daisuke, I can't believe this is real. I love you so much." Satoshi couldn't hold back anymore and buried his head in his lover's red locks, crying softly. Daisuke was startled at the once icy-hearted boy's display of emotion, but he understand and rubbed his back soothingly. "Of course it's real. I love you. I'll never leave you."

Finally, Satoshi calmed down and pulled back a bit. His problems with waking up seemed to have disappeared upon the shock of seeing Daisuke, he noticed. He also looked down for the first time and realized that he was quite naked. A huge blush formed on his face. Daisuke finally noticed the other boy's nakedness as well, and soon his face was also tinted red. But it also gave him ideas….

A/N: Mini lemon coming up! Don't read if you can't handle!

He reached out and hand and lightly brushed it against Satoshi's chest, earning a gasp from the other. "Dai-chan…" he whispered as Daisuke continued his exploration of Satoshi's chest. After all, he didn't have much of a chance last night. He continued to run his small fingers over his pale chest, watching Satoshi's face in fascination when he gently rubbed his nipples. His head was thrown back, eyes closed, moaning softly. "Daisuke…."

Suddenly, Satoshi pulled Daisuke up into a rough kiss and turned him, laying him down on the bed, his body pinning his. "You're wearing too many clothes," he complained, moving from Daisuke's mouth to gently sucking on his neck. "As much as I like them, they are very much in the way right now…." With that, he proceeded to run his hands up Daisuke's side, slowly pulling up the white shirt. Briefly releasing his neck, he tossed the shirt aside and quickly latched onto his mouth again, hands running up and down the redhead's body. Said redhead was currently holding as tightly as possible to Satoshi's shoulders, moaning at the feeling. Satoshi's hands drifted lower, and lower, and….

"Daisuke! Satoshi! Breakfast!" Emiko called from the kitchen. Both boys broke away a little guiltily.

"That's right," said Daisuke with an embarrassed laugh. "I was coming to give you food to wake you up for the main course." He ran his fingers through his spiky hair, still chuckling quietly.

"I'd say you did that rather well," replied Satoshi, looking straight at him. "I'm quite ready for the main course…." Daisuke looked up at him and blushed cutely. The way Satoshi was looking at him… what was he hinting at? He got his answer, when Satoshi pulled him back into his arms, kissing him hungrily. "We've got time," the bluenette whispered to the redhead. "I've got a much better breakfast prospect in front of me…." Daisuke couldn't help the low moan that issued from him as Satoshi laid him on the bed, his fingers once again drifting lower, and lower, and….

"Satoshi! Stop seducing my son so you both can eat breakfast! You're growing boys!" This time Emiko's voice was accompanied by a knock on the door. Satoshi sweatdropped and blushed hugely for the millionth time that time, while Daisuke fell off the bed, anime-style.

"Mother! What are you talking about? We're just getting dressed!" Daisuke yelled, voice a high-pitched squeak as he tried to think un-sexy thoughts to calm himself down.

"Hai, hai Daisuke. You know you can't fool your mother," she replied, grinning to herself as she went back downstairs. "If I have to come up a third time, there will be no knock to warn you!" she called back up.

Satoshi and Daisuke were seated at the table in under 2 minutes, both blushing hotly.

Dark and Krad showed up another 10 minutes later, brimming with confidence and Krad limping very slightly. "Mom? How come they got to be late?" Daisuke asked, wondering why he and Satoshi couldn't, err, enjoy the morning a little more before breakfast.

"Because honey, you know those two, I could open the door and they wouldn't even notice, and I'd just get a nosebleed all over my clean clothes."

Daisuke wished he hadn't asked. He glanced over at his bluenette, who was ribbing his brother over not being able to handle Dark's stamina and smiled.

There was always after breakfast, with plenty of energy-building food in their stomachs….

**THE END**

A/N: Now that you've got the whole story, please review, because I love my fans and their thoughts!


End file.
